


Even the Stars They Burn

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was finally ready to track down his mate and bring them home to the pack. But learning of his mate’s inability to see is an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even the Stars They Burn

Longing was a feeling Jared was wildly familiar with. Loneliness was like a kid you knew in school who never got the message that you weren’t really friends - not that Jared could remember that feeling all that well. After all, it had been years since his time in school and back then, he had been with a pack, with his family, where his only care in the world was finding the next interesting piece of ass and having a good time until he was ready to move on. 

And then Jared had grown up. His friends and packmates had found mates, started families and it didn’t matter how many weres Jared met, none had ever provided that spark. Jared had heard so many others speak of it, had watched the love and connection bloom between countless weres over the years - hell, he’d seen the devotion between his own parents. But it was a feeling that remained a mystery to Jared.

So as Jared’s twenty-seventh birthday rapidly approached and he remained one of the only unmated weres in his pack, Jared reached the decision that he had to leave. He was tired of the disappointed, sad looks of his parents, the judgment of his once-friends, the pity of so many elders. Trying to avoid any sort of production, Jared left in the middle of the night, leaving behind a note to explain to his family that he would return as soon as his mate was found.

And all of that was fine; Jared could travel - alone - in his wolf form until the scent of a mate caught his attention.

What he never anticipated though, was _this_ man. Jared wasn’t certain exactly how long it had been since he left home, since he really began his quest, but the seasons had changed at least once and the steady gush of winter air brought with it a scent that instantly perked up Jared’s senses. He tracked it for miles, his pace hastening until he was running through the brush, his heart racing hard in his ribcage. 

As he neared the overwhelming scent his pace slowed and he nosed through the brush, peering out eagerly. There was a man in front of a small cottage, out in the middle of the woods, seemingly all alone judging from the lack of other human smells. Jared thought he caught the traces of another person but certainly not someone who was around a lot. Mostly it was just this man and the smell and the spark of sensation Jared had been waiting so long to feel. 

It wasn’t unusual to find a mate outside the pack, a mate who was still human and would have to be changed, but Jared was about to learn just how _different_ his human mate was. It took Jared a few minutes of silently observing his future mate to understand what the white cane in his hand was. Jared was unfamiliar with it outside movies and TV - and even then, that sort of entertainment was rare in the pack environment.

But as the man lifted a hand and gently nudged into the railing of his home, Jared understood in a way that made his heart sink. 

Jared’s new mate was blind. A blind human that lived alone in a cabin in the middle of the forest. Jared’s new mate was everything a were shouldn’t be - a loner, someone who clearly sought out the solitude, and disabled in such a way he would never be accepted in a were environment. Though Jared would never support it - and he was certain his mate would be able to survive should he be turned - others of the pack would take down the injured wolf; the weakness would simply not be tolerated. 

The thought alone kept Jared in his place.

Any other human and Jared would approach, make small talk, do whatever he had to in order to make his intentions clear. A good majority of the population was accepting of weres and quite a few of them would feel honored at being selected as a mate and brought into the sacred world of packs and weres. But who knew how long this man had been living in his solitude - and who knew exactly why he was there. 

Jared’s more paranoid thoughts suggested perhaps the man had moved to his solitude _because_ of the weres. Those who strongly opposed them often moved as far from pack territories as possible and this land was clearly not wolf land. The man had to know that at least, with the ease he moved through the dark - like he knew there was no reason to worry about a pack sneaking up on him and taking advantage of his weakness.

For the most part Jared didn’t like to think negatively about other weres but he wasn’t stupid and he knew just how appealing a helpless man like this would be. The thought alone, however, was enough to spark a possessive swirl of energy in Jared and he just barely swallowed down a low growl. 

It would ruin his whole plan if the man heard him now.

So Jared settled down in the brush and prepared to wait. He had no idea when the right moment to enter this man’s life would be - or how, for that matter - but that longing and loneliness that Jared had grown so familiar with was, for the first time, starting to ease. And that was enough to cause Jared’s tail to wag just slightly as he watched the man head back inside his cabin.

~~

For the most part Jared never strayed too far from the cabin, from his mate. He would venture out for foot, run around in giant circles far enough away the man would never hear, and once night fell he would sneak closer to the home just in case. Occasionally he would hear the low murmur of the man’s voice but there was no hum from a television - though Jared did spot a laptop - and it seemed the man was speaking aloud to himself, very rarely on the phone.

Toward the end of the first week Jared learned that his mate’s name was Jensen. At first when the rusted old beat up pickup truck headed up the drive Jared had tensed, prepared to attack the stranger that approached. But his mate - Jensen - greeted the man with a hug that had Jared tensing. The man who had driven up - Chris - belonged to that vague wisp of a scent Jared had caught in the very beginning. 

When Chris carried in a couple of boxes of groceries the tension in Jared eased slightly. Of course Jensen would have someone to bring him provisions - though his mind instantly went to the place of being that person, providing for Jensen, maybe even taking Jensen into town occasionally. 

Chris left after barely a half-hour visit, telling Jensen he would see him in a couple of weeks and Jared went back to his observing. He was glad Jensen had _someone_ but it didn’t appear that he and Chris were close and Jared was more than a little eager to fill that void. He could be Jensen’s everything and he didn’t want to wait any longer.

It took another week for the opportunity to present itself. 

Winter was in full swing, the air held a crisp note and it had snowed the night before. But Jensen had bundled up and gone on the walk Jared had taken with him for the last fifteen days. Well, not technically together, Jared stayed in the woods - peered through the trees and bushes - and Jensen was on his path but... close enough. 

The path was already familiar to Jared and he weaved easily through the trees, slowing as they approached the edge of a large lake. The surface had begun to freeze over - suggesting the winters here in the woods were as harsh as Jared had thought they might be - and the breeze picked up speed. 

Jensen lingered just at the edge of the water, his cane tapping safely through the dirt, and Jared’s heart lurched as the man scrubbed fingers through his hair. He was absolutely gorgeous, thin and tall - though not as tall as Jared was in his human form - pale skin and warm freckles, emerald eyes and sandy hair. He was everything Jared hadn’t known he wanted in a mate and Jared simply had to get closer. 

He wanted to inhale Jensen’s scent until it was all he could smell. He wanted to taste the man’s skin and curl up against his body. But mostly Jared just wanted to _claim_ his mate and waiting any longer seemed impossible. 

So Jared crept a little closer, weaving through the trees and bushes, following that scent he already knew so well. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing - Jensen only a couple of feet in front of him - the calloused pad of his foot landed hard on a twig and the snap of it breaking echoed loud in the otherwise silent clearing. 

“What the-” Jensen gasped and whirled around, shock clear on his face. 

It happened almost like slow motion. The blind man stumbled backwards, his arms windmilling. Jared watched in horror as his mate fell backward and crashed through the thin layer of ice, instantly sinking into the chilly water. It seemed the shock of the cold stunned Jensen enough to keep him from trying to escape right away and Jared snapped into movement before he could change his mind. 

He ignored the icy bite of the water and clamped his jaws around Jensen’s wool sweater, tugging with all his strength and steadily pulling his mate from the water. Jared couldn’t really believe what had just happened, how careless he had been, how much danger he had just put his poor mate in and all because his selfish desires had drawn him closer.

The moment Jensen was free from the water the man began to cough, squirming against Jared until he could sit up. Jared watched with wide eyes as the man reached out and slid a hand down Jared’s now damp fur, dragging the fingers up to graze across Jared’s muzzle. There was just a moment of pause and Jared tried not to react, waiting to see what Jensen would do.

Not many humans had touched weres in their wolf form before; it wasn’t like Jensen would know just who he was, but you never really knew, did you? If Jensen did for some reason recognize his wolf form then things could get dangerous so fast. 

“Hey there, boy,” Jensen finally said a few minutes later - after his hand had just barely skimmed under Jared’s body to confirm his sex, which only had Jared’s blood boiling - his fingers now scratching through the fur at the top of Jared’s head between his ear. “What are you doing out here all by yourself? Do you belong to someone?” 

When Jensen tilted his head up and looked around - as if he really could spot someone waiting for Jared there in the trees. It suggested maybe Jensen hadn’t been blind for all that long, maybe he was still adjusting to the darkness, and Jared couldn’t help but nuzzle closer. He wanted to comfort the man because it had to be so overwhelming to live in darkness all the time. 

Jared was so connected to nature, to the world around him, he would never be able to live if he was suddenly cast into blindness. Jensen must be so incredibly strong.

“I guess not. Well, thank you for saving my life. Though I think you might be a little responsible for putting it in danger in the first place.” Jensen chuckled and Jared marveled in his smile as the man stood. 

As far as Jared was concerned, he could stay in that place and gaze longingly up at Jensen for the rest of the day. Only then a burst of chilly wind swept up from the lake’s surface and Jensen full-body shivered, his foot pushing along the dirt on either side of him. It took Jared a moment to realize what Jensen was looking for and when he finally spotted the walking cane off in the brush he bounded forward.

Jared was pretty sure every were in existence would shudder at the image of Jared picking up the cane in his mouth like a common house dog but he couldn’t really be bothered to care. His mate needed help - and well, Jared was a good part to blame for that - no part of Jared would ignore the urge to please Jensen.

With a tilt of his head, Jared bumped the edge of his cane into Jensen hand, pleased when his mate grasped the pole automatically. “Well. Aren’t you handy to have around?” Jensen reached out and stroked across Jared’s fur once more. “So... want to walk me back to my cabin?” 

That smile lingered on Jensen’s lips as he started up the path and Jared exhaled slowly, preparing himself for the world he was about to step into. He had finally found his _in_ and as far as he was concerned, there was no way he was leaving. Not unless Jensen refused to allow him in.

And no, Jensen didn’t seem like that kind of man.

So Jared trailed with Jensen up the path, brushing up against his mate’s side and savoring the occasional pass of fingertips through his fur. This was perfect, better than anything Jared had ever imagined, certainly better than all the half-assed plans he’d developed to try and work his way into his mate’s life. Here Jensen was, walking with him willingly, even after Jared had nearly caused him to freeze to death. 

At this point, Jared wasn’t so sure he was doing all that well as a mate. He was going to need to work on that. What else could he do to prove his worth to Jensen?

Hurrying a few quick steps ahead Jared dipped his head down and began to nose at the bigger rocks that would be in Jensen’s path. The less obstacles Jensen had to navigate around the better it would be. It seemed to take Jensen a few minutes to figure out what Jared was doing though and when he did realize he stopped walking, causing Jared to pause as well and twist back to look up at his mate.

The blind man’s vision was fixed vaguely down on the ground, eyes narrowed as if he could squint hard enough to make out Jared’s form. “I appreciate you clearing the path for me but your muzzle was wet and now it’s going to be covered in dirt. Which means I’m going to have to give you a bath if you stick with me. I hope you don’t mind.”

Jensen began to walk once more and Jared wet his chops - wincing at the gritty taste - before continuing on as well. He kept pushing at the rocks and when Jensen snorted in a soft laugh, Jared’s tail began to wag with more speed.

Apparently they’d just reached some type of understanding. Jared was certainly okay with that. 

~~

The moment they were inside Jensen began to shed his frozen clothing. Jared sat back on his ass and stared longingly up at his mate as the man’s broad shoulders appeared. The skin was the same creamy pale as the rest of him and Jared could see a scattering of freckles like the ones that decorated the bridge of his nose and the tops of his hands.

Jensen kept his back to Jared as he headed down the hallway and Jared tried to keep his steps as quiet as possible as he trailed after. He needed to see Jensen bare, wanted to drink in every inch of him, and the sharp burn of _want_ pulsing through Jared quickened at the very thought alone.

“Just me here,” Jensen said almost casually, like he had no problem talking to the wolf he’d allowed into his home. Not that he knew Jared was a were but, whatever. “Or well, I guess now it’s just the two of us. Not sure I’ll be the best of company but you can stay as long as you want.”

Jared slipped into Jensen’s bedroom, his eyes trailed up on his mate as the man began to kick out of his still damp jeans. His legs were kind of perfect, all that pale creamy skin bowed out so naturally Jared could instantly picture them wrapped around his human body, holding on as Jared fucked down hard into his sure-to-be-tight hole. Jared nearly gave in to the urge to shift back to his human form and touch Jensen everywhere right then and there.

When Jensen’s thumbs hooked under the waistband of his briefs Jared’s heart lurched, his tongue sweeping out to wet along his muzzle like Jensen was some type of delicious meal. And well, fuck, _he was_.

And then Jensen froze, his head tilting down toward Jared who he couldn’t even see. “You wouldn’t be spying on me, would you?”

Jared blinked up at Jensen, trying to slow his breathing as if that would somehow hide him completely from Jensen. For just a moment he thought maybe the man knew exactly who he was, maybe this had all been a trap and Jared was about to find himself in a very dangerous situation. Only Jensen really didn’t seem like that type of person - though realistically Jared had no way of truly knowing that - and Jared _trusted_ him.

How could he not? Jensen was his mate.

Then Jensen’s head tipped back as he laughed and turned away, heading for his dresser. “You’re probably thinking, oh man this guy is a freak. He’s talking to me like I’m going to answer him. What a loser.”

Jared would answer - if he could - if his mouth didn’t slowly go dry at the sight of Jensen’s bare ass as the briefs were shoved down. Jensen’s ass was... perfect. Twin fleshy globes, shaped in such a way Jared’s insides were twisting with the want to touch, to taste. If he were in his human form he could probably fit those full cheeks perfectly under each palm and Jared so desperately wanted to try.

“Alright. Gonna get some dry clothes on then curl up on the couch with a good book. Maybe you’ll even feel like joining me, keeping me warm,” Jensen’s murmur was softer this time and Jared’s heart was racing double time even after Jensen’s delicious body began to disappear beneath clothing once more. 

It had been so long since Jared had _cuddled_ with someone - he was fairly sure he had been a child back then and that had been with his parents - that he couldn’t help bouncing eagerly after Jensen down the hall. Even when Jared went through his random hook-up phase, cuddling had never been part of the process and now, curling up against Jensen’s body on the couch, Jared couldn’t help the wag of his tail in sheer pleasure. 

~~

“Well, I hope you like chicken,” Jensen said some time later after such a long stretch of silence that Jared nearly jumped. Just nearly though. Because he’d been sitting just to the side of Jensen for the last couple of hours, staring up and watching his mate’s every move. 

Jared couldn’t help it. Jensen was so perfectly fascinating, every move just on the edge of fluid - like the man was almost comfortable with his darkness in his environment but having an audience changed things. Why Jensen would be worried about a dog judging his movements was beyond Jared but he kept watching and brushed his head against Jensen’s leg at the question because he didn’t want his mate to worry.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Jensen laughed softly and turned, stepping around Jared and setting a plate down on the floor. “Hopefully that doesn’t upset your stomach too much.”

Once Jensen had risen up and turned back to the counter to fix his own meal Jared ducked down and quickly began to snatch up the pieces of chicken. After so many days - months? years? - of living in the woods and searching for that special someone, the warm meat was almost as good as curling up against Jensen’s body on the couch earlier. Not quite but certainly worth the low whimper of pleasure. 

“That mean it’s good?” Jensen asked with another laugh, trailing fingers through Jared’s fur with his free hand as he carried the plate over to the small wooden table in a nook just off the kitchen. “It’s been a long, long time since I cooked a meal for someone other than myself. So I’m going to assume that was a compliment and say thank you very much.”

Jared glanced up and smiled - as much as wolf could, anyway - then nosed his plate closer to the table in between bites of food. He couldn’t really help it. He wanted to be as close to Jensen as possible at all times. 

“I hope you know I haven’t forgotten about your bath tonight. Once we’re done eating you’re getting a scrub-down because there is no way I’m allowing you in my bed when you’re probably still covered in dirt.” Jensen spoke around mouthfuls of food and Jared just wanted to climb up on his lap and snuggle close. 

He’d never considered another man _adorable_ but Jensen kind of was. Even if he didn’t realize it. Or maybe he was just so lonely out here in the middle of nowhere that the company of a dog was enough to draw him in. Either way, Jared would gladly be whatever it was that Jensen needed.

~~

The worst - or best - part of the bath was Jensen’s hands all over Jared’s body. Jared hadn’t been bathed by someone since he was a pup and god, there was nothing similar between the strong kneading rubs of Jensen’s fingers and his mom’s tongue gliding through his fur. But it affected Jared, boiled heat low in his belly, and by the time Jensen began rinsing the shampoo from his fur Jared was lucky he hadn’t leaped over the edge of the tub and mounted his mate right then and there.

Jensen’s voice was the one thing to soothe him though, the man constantly talking in quiet calming tones while he washed the dirt from Jared’s fur and rinsed the soap free with water. Jared listened to random stories - maybe things from Jensen’s past, maybe things he’d read, maybe just words to keep Jared as calm as possible - and resisted the urge to turn into the touch and press as close as he possibly could.

After the bath Jared was almost relieved to have Jensen’s hands off him for a while. He couldn’t stand any more of the torture. Not when he knew it would take time to make Jensen his mate in any type of physical way.

His relief lasted until he was climbing up on the bed beside Jensen and all he could smell was the man. It was perfect really, fresh and crisp now that Jared didn’t catch lingering wisps of dirt under his nose. Jared pressed as close to the man as he could and tilted up into the soothing touch of fingers scrubbing between his ears. Jared felt the rush of desire and want all over again - though really it hadn’t calmed all that much from the bath.

“I bet people would think I’m crazy,” Jensen murmured with a soft yawn, gently massaging the tense muscles in Jared’s neck. “Letting some random animal share my bed. And you just came out of the woods... but, you saved my life and I’ll never forget that. Plus, you didn’t bite my hand off when I gave you a bath so you can’t be all that bad.”

Jared tilted his head up and licked along Jensen’s jaw, pleased when the man’s smile grew and he settled down into the pillow with a soft sigh.

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna get along just fine.” Jensen murmured without opening his eyes, sleep clearly tugging at him already.

Jared would never call Jensen crazy, he was just glad to be there. 

And that feeling never really went away. 

The following day Jared trailed along at Jensen’s heels quite happily. He listened to the man talk about anything and everything, he joined him on a small walk through the woods - steering clear of the lake - and watched with marvel as the man chopped wood effortlessly. Whatever hesitant motions Jensen had gotten stuck on the day before, things were clearly better now - maybe Jensen had just been bone cold from the lake water or something. 

They read on the couch - or Jensen read, and Jared curled against his side quite happily - they ate light meals that Jensen had obviously made so Jared’s stomach wouldn’t get upset, and that night Jensen didn’t hesitate in allowing Jared in his bed. Which was really perfect since the following morning the cabin was a good twenty degrees colder.

The skies had clearly dumped snow overnight and Jared stared out the window at the few feet of powder white now effectively cutting them off from the rest of the world. Jared felt like Jensen was truly just his and he turned back to watch his mate starting a fire in the living room. 

“Well, looks like you’re stuck with me for a while now.” Jensen smiled as he turned from the already growing flames with more ease then Jared thought he would have if he’d lit the fire. And he could see. Jensen walked toward him casually, reaching out moments before his fingers could drift through Jared’s fur. “I suppose that means I should give you a name, something to call you.”

Ah. Jared had been wondering if this was going to come up. How the hell was he going to get Jensen to call him by the right name? There was no way Jared was answering to something like _Toby_ or _Fido_. Not that he thought Jensen was that uncreative but still.

“How about something simple? You’ve probably already got a name so how about I start guessing some letters? You let me know when I get close.” Jensen settled in on the couch and Jared curled up against his mate because he could never stand to be too far away. “Alright, how about... K? C? No? Maybe... D?”

Jared huffed out a breath that made Jensen laugh and rub fingers along the top of his head. Laying his head on Jensen’s thigh, Jared closed his eyes and settled in for a long guessing game. There were only so many letters in the alphabet though.

“Something a little exotic? Like X? Or Q? Hey now, no growling, Q is very clever.” Jensen laughed once more and rubbed over the top of Jared’s nose. “M? L? Okay well what about J?”

At that Jared perked up, twisting toward Jensen and nudging him encouragingly. It brought a brilliant smile to Jensen’s lips and Jared drank it in as he always did.

“Ah, J it is then. I should have known. Well, that’s easy to remember.” Jensen sighed softly and shifted down, inching past Jared until he laid flat on his back. Jared watched in confusion for a moment until Jensen dropped his hand to the middle of his chest and patted. “Come ‘ere J, gotta get close to warm up.”

Jared wasn’t a small dog by any means and he eyed Jensen wearily, not sure the man really knew what he was asking. But he didn’t want to hurt his mate’s feelings - and he didn’t want to hurt his mate - so he inched closer until he could lay just his head on Jensen’s chest, crushed between the couch and his mate. Which Jared really didn’t mind.

“Closer, J. I’m frozen,” Jensen murmured and looped his arm around Jared, tugging him just a little closer.

For a moment - and not for the first time - Jared wondered why Jensen spoke to him in this manner. Like he expected Jared to understand, like he just knew Jared would get it. But then the idea of being closer was all consuming and he wiggled forward once more until half his body was covering Jensen’s.

“I was in love once. Years ago.” Jensen’s voice remained soft, his fingers stroking tenderly through Jared’s fur. “Got my heart broken and everything.”

Jared had no idea why Jensen was telling him this - except that his mate had a tendency to tell random stories. Now though hearing the words caused something possessive to curl up in Jared and he tilted up to lick over Jensen’s jaw. Mainly he wanted to soothe some of the sadness he could hear in Jensen’s tone but a good deal of him simply wanted to lay some claim on Jensen.

“Some people didn’t understand the love I had though. Humanity can be so cruel sometimes. They saw me and my partner together and they judged. Then one night I was on my way home and they trapped me, they knocked me down and beat me. And when I woke up I couldn’t see, I had thirteen broken bones and my lover was there to tell me he couldn’t be with me anymore. Because a blind man would never be welcomed in his pack. A blind man wasn’t worth his love.”

There were tears streaming down Jensen’s cheeks and Jared could only stare in shock. He hadn’t expected to learn the story of how Jensen went blind and he certainly hadn’t expected it to be so heart-wrenching. And he hadn’t anticipated the added shock of learning that Jensen had been with a were before. 

Obviously, Jensen must have never felt his mate’s true form or he would have recognized Jared’s shape instantly. But there was no _not_ knowing your lover was a were, the knot was there whether human or wolf and Jared had never heard of a were bottoming to a human. Though it could happen he supposed. Which was beside the point. 

The _point_ was, Jensen had been beaten, at his absolute low, and his dick of an ex had walked out on him. All because Jensen could never become a were in his blind form. Sure Jared knew that whoever that were had been would likely never change Jensen even if he wasn’t blind - Jensen was _Jared’s_ mate, there was no changing that - and it was good he was out of the picture now but someone as wonderful as Jensen didn’t deserve to be hurt in such a way.

And as Jared shifted up to lick up Jensen’s salty tears - which he hoped any other dog would do, or that Jensen wouldn’t know otherwise - it occurred to him that his mate likely hated weres now. Because of a were he’d been beaten so badly he lost his sight. Because of a were his heart was shattered to pieces. 

Suddenly the idea of somehow making Jensen his mate seemed more impossible then ever but he kept his tongue sliding over the man’s skin as warm fingers stroked through his fur. 

~~ 

The snowstorm lasted a full twenty-four hours and when it was over Jared almost vanished into the first large drift he jumped into. It was cold but completely worth it and when Jensen laughed and toweled him off after he’d bounded happily inside, Jared was ready to do it all over again just to see the smile on Jensen’s face. It seemed like his mate felt the full weight of the story he’d told the day before and now he was finally returning back to himself. 

Not that Jared could speak to Jensen but he decided to do everything in his power to keep those negative thoughts from returning to his mate’s mind. As if Jared could magically fix the past and make Jensen forget the way he’d been so crushed and destroyed. Like maybe Jared could make Jensen love him before revealing his true identity.

Like it was really that easy.

As the days passed Jared kept up the cheerful energy, bouncing around at his mate’s feet, even dragging the man out into the snow. Which of course ended with knocking his mate into a large pile and a stream of swear words but Jensen wrestling him down afterwards made it all worthwhile. 

They reached some level of connection that Jared had never felt before, not even when he roamed the woods with his family and they shared a mental bond. This thing he had with Jensen though was more than a mental bond. Maybe because the man was his mate - Jared had often heard stories of the bond that grew between mates - but Jensen didn’t even need his sight to be completely aware of Jared. 

By the time Jared had been in Jensen’s home for nearly two weeks, Jensen was able to track Jared down no matter where he might be hiding in the house. In fact, they’d made some sort of hide and seek game over it and Jared was far too enthralled by watching the amusement and enjoyment on Jensen’s face. Even when it hit him just how lonely Jensen must have been before Jared came along. 

It was almost like the world outside their little cabin ceased to exist and Jared was completely fine with that. Which was probably why the knock on the door that came somewhere around his second week surprised him so much. 

One of the games they played involved Jensen hiding little pieces of food throughout the cabin while Jared was outside. When Jared came back in Jensen would tell him to go hunting and Jared would - far happier then he probably should considering what a _pet_ game it was. If any of Jared’s pack witnessed the interaction, Jared was pretty sure they’d banish him on principle alone.

Anyway, Jared was in the middle of searching for the piece of chicken he could smell in the bedroom when the knock sounded. By the time he raced down the hall Jensen had already opened the door and was speaking with the man there.

Chris, Jared thought. Instinct had Jared dropping low and growling, sliding in front of Jensen as a protective barrier. Maybe he’d just been playing this _dog_ game a little too long, maybe he’d been in his wolf form one too many days, but mostly he simply didn’t want this Chris fellow getting any closer to _his_ mate. 

“Jesus _fucking_ Christ!” Chris called out and jumped back, his eyes fixed down on Jared as he struggled not to lose the box of groceries in his arms. “What the hell is _that_?”

“What?” Jensen’s frown was clear in his tone and Jared pressed just a little closer to his mate, snarling up at Chris. A beat later fingers stroked through his fur and Jensen chuckled softly. “Oh you mean J? Don’t mind him, I think he’s just a little possessive.” 

“He? What? Jen. Are you fucking insane? This isn’t some stray dog you’ve taken in, he’s a-”

“Do you have some food?” Jensen interrupted and Jared tried not to show any form of relief. He could tell from the look on Chris’ face that the man was on to him, the man _knew_ what Jared was, but for whatever the reason Jensen didn’t want to hear about it. 

“Uh. Yeah. I have food. But _Jesus_ Jen what’s going on? Do you- are you in trouble? Do you need some help? You can give me some kind of signal,” Chris dropped his voice to a whisper and eyed Jared suspiciously.

Clearly the man must not be completely certain of Jared’s possible were form, considering anyone who knew anything about weres would know Jared’s hearing would easily pick up the quiet words. Maybe the man simply thought Jared was a wolf, which would probably be more likely to stumble upon in this area of the woods.

Jensen chuckled softly and reached out, blindly taking the box from Chris without nudging Jared away. “Chris, honestly, do you think J is holding me hostage or something? I am _fine_. Thank you for the delivery. Let me just get the payment I owe you.”

Chris continued to eye Jared like he expected an attack at any moment but Jensen moving away to set down his box of food had him glancing up at least. “I uh, actually brought you a little extra this time, in case the storms keep up and I can’t make it up here for a while.”

“Well that’s great, since I’ve got an extra mouth to feed and all.” Jensen grinned, taking an envelope from the hall table drawer and turning back to offer it out to Chris.

As the man pulled a few bills from inside Jared narrowed his gaze, pressing up against Jensen’s legs protectively once more. He didn’t want to assume the worst - that Chris was stealing from Jensen - but it was easy to see how vulnerable his mate was. He had no idea how Jensen had gotten to know Chris but at any time the man could return and take everything from his mate and Jensen would be defenseless.

Or he once was defenseless. Now Jared was here and he would never let anything bad happen to his mate. 

“Jensen... look, I know I’m not...” Chris sighed shakily, tucking the money into his pocket and slipping the envelope back into Jensen’s hand. “It’s not my place to say anything, I get that. But you’ve gotta at least hear me out. This _J_ is not-”

“You’re right. It’s not your place.” The smile fell from Jensen’s lips and Jared could feel the tension in his body radiating off him in waves. It caused Jared to press just a little closer and once more growl at Chris, even as Jensen’s fingers soothed through his fur. “I know what I’m doing so please, trust me on this. And just... let it go. Okay?”

Chris didn’t look like he wanted to let it go. He shot Jared a dirty, suspicious look before sighing, nodding, and stooping down to grab the second box of food. “Yeah. Right. I’ll let it go. Just be careful, okay? You’re all alone up here.”

“Not all alone. I’ve got J here now.” Even though the smile was back on Jensen’s face, Jared could tell everything had changed. Jensen had made his choice.

Jared watched through the window as Chris made his way back to his truck. If it were possible he would have grinned. Jensen had chosen him and that was all that mattered.

~~

The fact that Jensen had chosen Jared over Chris was enough to have Jared’s heart fluttering. He already knew just how important his mate was to him, but thinking he might mean something _more_ to Jensen in return notched everything up a level. Jared wondered if there was more to the picture, wondered if Jensen knew more than he was letting on. After all, why wouldn’t he hear Chris out at least?

But Jared couldn’t be all that bothered by what Jensen knew or didn’t know, because it was clear his mate wanted him there - even if it wasn’t entirely in the ways Jared hoped. 

Which, as Jared learned that night, wasn’t entirely true. 

Jared was familiar with Jensen’s nighttime routine already and the moment the man headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, Jared disappeared into the bedroom and hopped up on the large bed. Jensen had never made a fuss about Jared crowding in on his space - in fact, he’d never even protested Jared in his bed at all which was probably an odd thing but Jared didn’t really care. Because there was no better place to lay at night than pressed up against his mate as much as he could be.

But tonight was different and Jared could tell the moment Jensen slipped into the room. The lights were off - as they normally always were since Jensen didn’t require them - but Jared could still see through the darkness and the strips of moonlight shining in from the windows. Jensen slipped free from his clothing down to his boxers like usual but he didn’t stop there and as he climbed - completely naked - up onto the bed, Jared felt his heartbeat quicken.

Over the past couple of weeks Jared had occasionally smelled Jensen’s release lingering on him - usually post shower - but this was the first time he found himself completely confronted with the strong heady rush of Jensen’s arousal. His mate’s cock was right there and rock hard and Jared stared even though he knew he shouldn’t. Most dogs wouldn’t stare, most dogs wouldn’t even take notice of their humans’ changes. 

But the temptation was too great and it wasn’t like Jensen could see him gazing hungrily at that red weeping flesh. Hearing him was a different matter though. Because the moment Jensen stroked one hand in a slow twist down the full length of his cock, Jared found himself unable to swallow back a small whimper. 

Jared froze, expecting Jensen to react, but if anything the man’s touch simply increased pace. With each small noise Jared made - a whimper, a whine, a shuffle forward - Jensen’s strokes became more sure and confident, almost like he was showing off for Jared. Which of course made no sense. Unless...

“J,” Jensen gasped out before Jared could finish the world-altering thought. “P-please. Taste me. Taste me J, wanna feel your tongue on me. I-I need it.”

Desire flipped and coiled in Jared’s stomach, more intense than anything he’d felt in the past, no matter how many others he’d fooled around with. There was no way he could hold back, not with Jensen’s sweat pleas echoing through him. So even though it surely gave away his identity - though Jared was pretty sure that game was already up and maybe had been for a while - he tilted his head down and lapped the full length of Jensen’s cock, purposefully stroking over the head. 

Jensen’s answering moan was deep and grating, his free hand lifting to drop and burrow in Jared’s fur. And just like that everything changed.

As Jensen’s legs spread to either side of Jared’s animal form he crawled forward, lapping over Jensen’s cock eagerly, quicker with each stroke. Jensen was panting roughly now, squirming and twisting along the bed and Jared’s entire body began to shake with the pent up desire. He’d wanted Jensen for so long now and having his mate here, twisting beneath him, was the type of heady rush to leave Jared dizzy. 

A part of him considered turning human - telling Jensen all the dirty things he wanted to do to him - but fear of being pushed away lingered. Whether Jensen knew who he truly was or not was still uncertain and Jared couldn’t take the risk. 

“Need more,” Jensen groaned and dropped his fingers down. They were already damp from Jared’s saliva and Jensen wasted no time, shoving two fingers up into his body and instantly rocking back down onto the digits.

Jared pulled back enough to stare, his heart hammering hard in his chest. He’d never seen such a beautiful sight and he wanted to suddenly consume Jensen, wanted to claim him completely. He licked across Jensen’s balls, dragging across the flesh then laving slow strokes just beneath that had Jensen calling out. 

“Yes. Yes, god, J, so good. Want- want you to-” Jensen’s words caught on a strangled moan as he pulled his fingers back and Jared roughly shoved his tongue forward.

The give of Jensen’s tight muscles around his tongue was intoxicating and Jared squirmed forward, hips working small thrusts against the mattress because he needed some type of release. He worked gentle thrusts of his tongue, in and out, straining to taste every inch of his mate. Jensen’s insides were indescribable, the taste completely consuming, and Jared thought his knot might actually pop before he could possibly even mount his mate - which Jared was fairly sure wasn’t going to happen.

Until of course, Jensen regained his voice enough to groan out once more. “Knot me. Please J. Wanted- I’ve always wanted it so bad, especially with you like this, in this form. Wanna feel your fur on my skin, want you to just _take_ me.”

Jared sat back, a little stunned by the words falling from Jensen’s mouth. The man was still panting as he sat up, sightless eyes fixed in Jared’s general direction. 

“I’m sure,” he murmured a moment later as if he could hear all the questions racing around in Jared’s mind. “I know you don’t... I know I’m just some guy who’s been nice to you and I’m not worthy of a... a great were like you but please? Just this once? I need it.”

It took all of Jared’s control not to shift right then and there just to tell Jensen how _wrong_ he was. But his mate wanted his knot, in this form, and Jared couldn’t deny him that. Talking could come later.

So Jared bounced forward, knocking Jensen back and lapping along his mate’s jaw to try and reassure him. A breathy laugh fell from Jensen, his arms wrapping around Jared and they half wrestled, rolling together on the bed, Jensen’s cock rubbing up against Jared’s in the briefest brush.

Which was enough to cause Jensen to moan and squirm even more beneath Jared. All of Jared’s wolf instincts kicked in and he covered Jensen’s body, growling and nudging along his neck to get his mate to roll over. 

By the time they’d readjusted, Jensen up on his hands and knees and Jared pulling up to mount him, it felt like the room was overheated. The harsh pant of Jensen’s breath leaving his body was loud, echoing around them, and Jared licked a soothing trail up the middle of his mate’s back before thrusting forward. 

A deep moan shook Jensen’s body and Jared didn’t give him time to adjust. Instead his hips instantly picked up speed, thrusts quick and sure to grant Jensen as much pleasure as he could before he tied off. Jensen was absolutely perfect beneath him, squirming and rocking his hips back, desperate needy pleas falling from his lips. 

As his knot began to swell, it seemed like all the air seeped from Jensen, the man completely freezing beneath him. The more Jared’s knot expanded, the more silent Jensen grew until Jared had to nose along his mate’s shoulder just to be sure everything was okay. 

When a low and deep moan vibrated through every inch of his mate Jared rocked just an inch forward and completely tied off with Jensen. “ _Jesus_ yes, J. Been wanting- so long. God so amazing, so good, love feeling you come in me, filling me up. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop.”

Jensen’s constant stream of words seemed to continue even as the man shifted to stroke himself to completion, his ass clenching tight around Jared’s knot and milking even more come from him. Jared had never felt so much like he was breeding someone, claiming Jensen with each full pulse, and it was absolutely perfect. 

The moment Jensen’s hand fell from his now spent cock he collapsed onto the bed, trembling as if he couldn’t stand any more pleasure. Jared tried not to fall directly onto his mate - which was nearly impossible without pulling out and causing Jensen even more pain. After a few minutes of careful shifting, whining, and nudging at his mate with his nose they found a comfortable way to lay on the mattress and Jared lapped along his lover’s sweat-damp skin lovingly. 

“God. That was...” Jensen exhaled shakily and reached behind him to stroke Jared’s fur softly. “Thank you. Thank you for giving me this. I know it’s against everything you’ve been taught.”

Jared couldn’t change back yet without hurting Jensen so he couldn’t protest the way he wanted to. Instead he nipped gently at Jensen’s arm and growled quietly, hoping his mate would understand what wasn’t being said. 

Whether Jensen understood or not was uncertain but he didn’t say anything more, simply relaxed down onto the mattress. Jared listened to his breathing slow, lapping slowly along his lover’s skin until he was sure the man had fallen asleep. 

Everything was different now and Jared wasn’t sure where they stood. He only hoped that when Jensen woke, he wouldn’t regret his decision.

~~

“J. J? Wake up.”

Jensen poked at Jared’s side until Jared was jerking back, pushing to all four paws and blinking up at his mate. The man was staring toward him with a steady, unseeing gaze and Jared wet his chops nervously, not entirely sure what to anticipate. Was Jensen going to kick him out? Was Jensen angry that Jared had taken advantage of his hospitality for so long? How had Jensen figured out who Jared was in the first place?

“J? Will you please...” Jensen sighed shakily and reached out, his fingers hovering through thin air for a moment before Jared turned into the touch and let fingers brush along his fur. “Change for me? Please? I want- I need to speak with you, not just _to_ you. We need to talk.”

Jared knew it was his only option. Well, it was either change or run for it and leave his amazing mate to wander through a few feet of snow all on his own. So yeah, no choice. Jared would absolutely never leave his mate.

“Please J. Just once,” Jensen whispered, shifting just a little closer. “Let me talk to you just this once.”

The plea to Jensen’s tone was too much and Jared found himself shifting without real thought, returning to his human form. It felt almost strange, his body too big, his skin too tight. It had been so long since he was in this form and Jensen looked so different through his human eyes. 

His mate’s hand was still on his body only now the fingers were drifting over smooth skin, drifting across Jared’s features as though he was mapping out their placement. Jared turned into his mate’s touch and pressed a soft kiss to his palm. 

Jensen gasped and dropped his hand, sliding closer then freezing in place. “Thank you.”

A smile played across Jared’s lips and he reached out, framing Jensen’s jaw and sweeping his thumb across a smooth cheek. “You don’t need to thank me. This is exactly where I want to be.”

The grin that crossed Jensen’s features was perfect and Jared found himself swaying forward, stopping just before he could crush their lips together. There was so much to be said before that time came. Assuming it did. 

“J...”

“Jared,” Jared filled in, sliding his hands down Jensen’s frame, touching the man like he hadn’t been able to before. It was intoxicating, feeling Jensen’s form sliding beneath his fingertips. “My name is Jared. How long have you known?”

“From the very beginning,” Jensen murmured and reached out until his hand caressed down Jared’s bare chest. “Jared... you heard my story. You must have realized I would recognize your form. I know the shape of a were.”

“I just, figured you couldn’t have known. Or you wouldn’t have let me in.” Jared laughed shakily, shrugging and tilting into Jensen’s touch once more. It was still like being caressed in his were form and that was perfect. “After all, your story, it didn’t paint weres in the best light. I figured you must hate our kind. Why else pick a cabin out here in the middle of nowhere? In territory that doesn’t belong to weres.”

Jensen sighed and shook his head, shifted until his thigh pressed against Jared’s and their sides brushed together. “I live out here because I can’t stand being among humans. They’re the ones who did this to me. And I...” A deep blush crawled up across Jensen’s features and Jared stroked the pads of his fingers down the flushed skin, causing a small smile to grow on Jensen’s face. “I’ve been attracted to weres as long as I could remember. All I’ve ever wanted was to feel that special thing, to be a were’s mate. When I lost my sight and Steve left, I knew I’d never get that. So I just thought... it was better to be alone.”

“You are,” Jared nearly growled the words, the protective force building up in him. He hated the idea of Jensen feeling so alone, abandoned, by someone who was supposed to love him no less.

“What?” Jensen frowned, his hands now in constant motion of Jared’s form. “I am what?”

“You are a were’s mate. You are _my_ mate.” Jared caught both of Jensen’s hands between his and squeezed, leaning in to brush the softest of kisses across his mate’s lips. “I’ve spent so long looking for my mate. I was roaming the forest aimlessly, hoping to find them. And then I caught your smell and I was drawn to you. From the moment I saw you I _knew_. You belong to me Jensen. You are mine. And I will never let you go or let you be hurt like you have been.”

When Jared sat back Jensen was staring toward him, his eyes wide and open, and it was the first time Jared got a real good look at just how stormy they were. He didn’t understand the logistics of how Jensen had lost his sight in the beating but it was almost eerie to be staring into Jensen’s empty gaze and not have it fixed on him in return. But there was still shock there, Jared could see it in his mate’s expression, and he only hoped his lover would believe him. 

“I can’t be,” Jensen finally whispered, shaking his head roughly and pulling back from Jared, turning away. “I... Jared, _Jesus_ I’m blind. You know this. I will never be fit as a mate. I’m not even good enough to be your lover.”

It was Jared’s turn to be hit with shock and he stared hard at Jensen’s retreating form, trying to wrap his mind around the anguish in Jensen’s tone. By the time Jensen slid off the side of the bed Jared was in motion. In a flash he was up on his feet and gripping both Jensen’s arms, tugging his mate close. 

Jared dipped his head down and ran his nose along Jensen’s neck, breathing in his mate’s familiar scent and processing it in his human form. It sent a shudder through Jensen’s body and Jared clutched him even tighter. “You are my _mate_ Jensen, blind or not. And you are more than good enough to be my lover. God I- already I _love_ you, I’ve spent all this time learning you, listening to you, and I have to have you in my life. There’s no choice anymore.”

There were tears sliding down Jensen’s cheeks now and for some reason that surprised Jared, not because he didn’t think his mate could cry - he had seen that already - but knowing he might spark enough of that emotion in the man to cause the tears to spring. “But I could never be a were. You can’t change me. I’d just be killed if you did.”

Swallowing thickly, Jared dipped down to kiss away the tears on Jensen’s cheeks and wrapped his arms tight around his mate, needing him closer. Their bare bodies pressed flushed together was almost too much for Jared and he bit down on his lip to keep from doing anything he might regret. Like tossing Jensen back on the bed and making him forget all the protests he might currently be caught up on.

Somehow Jared managed to resist the urge, sliding back enough to cup under Jensen’s jaw and tilt his head back. He brushed their lips together gently then pressed another kiss to his mate’s forehead, speaking with his lips pressed against skin. “I don’t need you to be a were. As long as I have you that’s all that’s important.”

“And what? You’ll just leave your pack for good?” Jensen’s brow wrinkled together as he frowned, stepping back and shaking his head. “No were would abandon their clan for some pathetic human that can’t even see. Mate or not.”

“I already have. I left my clan to come find you and now I have and if we spend the rest of our lives in this cabin in the middle of nowhere then I will be content. More than. Because I’ll have you.” Jared framed Jensen’s jaw on either side, long fingers mapping over the sharp cut of bone. “That stupid ex of yours? He was an idiot to let you go. But I’m glad he did because you were built for me, created _just_ for me. He was never going to turn you because you were never really his mate. You’ve never even felt the real connection between mates.”

“Well I wouldn’t say never,” Jensen mumbled, a deep flush slowly crawling up his cheeks. “I did have your knot buried in me last night. Was never like that before...”

Jared chuckled softly then pressed forward, capturing Jensen’s lips in a deep kiss. He could tell Jensen was on the cusp of believing, just needed to be persuaded a little more, and Jared was going to do exactly that. His hands slid down the slick heat of his mate’s body, gripping under his ass and pulling up as their tongues swept out to meet in hard glides. 

When Jensen moaned and wrapped his arms around Jared’s shoulders it was like all the pleasure burning through Jared exploded like sparks. A deep growl rose up through Jared and he surged forward, lifting Jensen clear off the ground and sliding him quickly onto the bed. He’d held back for too long now and the desire to completely claim his mate - now, in his human form, while Jensen’s body was still open from the animal claiming - was going to win out. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” Jared growled against Jensen’s neck, tongue sliding slick over his palm a moment later. “Say I’m your mate, that you belong to me alone.”

“Jared,” Jensen gasped out as Jared reached down below them and worked two spit-damp fingers into Jensen’s still slightly puffy hole. “I’m yours. I belong to you. Just you.”

A slow grin pulled at Jared’s lips as he worked his fingers deep within his mate, pleased by the way Jensen twisted and writhed beneath him. He wanted to watch Jensen fall apart this time, wanted to call all the shots and consume his mate from the inside out. Jared had never felt the burn of want like this, like he’d lose his mind if he waited any longer. 

Apparently, and thankfully, Jensen felt the same. His mate clutched at his shoulder and squeezed tight, nails digging into Jared’s flesh hard enough to leave marks. Jensen’s heels dug into the bed and his hips lifted in a high arch. “Please, Jared. Please claim me. Make your mate completely.”

“Already did,” Jared grunted and pulled his fingers back, reaching across the bed to grab the bottle of lube resting on the night stand there. “My wolf knows you inside and out and now I’m going to bury my knot in you and you’re going to love it just as much when you let my animal dick in you, won’t you?”

“God, yes. Please, Jared, right now, I need you.” Jensen dragged out the plea in a near desperate moan and that was Jared’s breaking point. 

Pressing forward in a rush, Jared lined himself up and pressed in with one quick downward thrust. Jensen’s head tilted back, neck exposed as he moaned low and deep, causing his body to tremble. Jared bit his lip and drew back, working short thrusts deeper and harder each move forward. 

He could watch Jensen like this for hours, the pleasure coloring his cheeks and the full swell of his lips parted on the soft breathy sounds falling from him. Each time Jared thrust harder into his mate, Jensen was rocking up to meet the motion, legs wrapping tight around Jared’s middle and squeezing hard. 

Jared dug his fingers into Jensen’s hair and held his head tilted back, dipping in to bite kisses along his mate’s neck and mark his skin. He fucked hard enough into Jensen’s body to have the sound of their skin slapping together echoing through the room, the bed squeaking in protest with the more force Jared used. 

Not having to hold back was enough to have Jared’s form wavering, like he might somehow lose complete control and shift into his wolf form on the next fuck forward. Then the familiar beginning swell of his knot shot pleasure through his body and Jared crushed his lips against Jensen’s, grinding his hips forward to work the swelling knot inside Jensen’s puffy stretched hole. 

“Jesus, Jared,” Jensen gasped as he tore back from the kiss, scraping his nails along Jared’s scalp and dragging through his golden locks. “Love this. Love your knot in me. So close. Need- need to-”

Before Jensen could finish his plea Jared had worked his hand down between their bodies, fingers curling around Jensen’s cock and stroking swiftly. A moan fell from him as his own body shuddered with the constant pulse of his release filling his mate, seed mixing with that remaining from his wolf form from the time before. 

“Gonna breed you, baby,” Jared growled against Jensen’s earlobe, thumb running just the right side of hard over the sensitive head of Jensen’s cock. “Fill you up and make you mine forever.”

That was apparently enough to tip Jensen over the edge. The man moaned loudly and came, coating their chests in the warm spray of his release. He continued to cling to Jared, panting roughly, falling into something close to a whimper as Jared shifted around to get comfortable. 

“Shh. Don’t worry. Won’t hurt you,” Jared murmured reassuringly, wrapping his arms tight around Jensen and rolling them to their sides, readjusting Jensen easily so they could get comfortable.

Jensen’s eyes were closed but Jared knew he was awake from the way he was breathing, the way his mouth opened and closed with unformed words. Before Jared could ask what his mate wanted to say - and obviously was struggling with - Jensen whispered the words. “Please don’t leave me. Let me be yours forever. I promise to be the best lover I can-”

Jared cut him off with a hard kiss, holding Jensen tight enough his message had to be clear. Letting Jensen go wasn’t even part of the equation and Jared would gladly spend forever making his mate believe it.


End file.
